


A Fresh Start

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Issues, Maybe sadness, bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: Always being the one with the bad luck having trouble and making problems wasn't easy. You decided you had to go away before something really bad happens and the only way seem to be a demon deal.





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> This should have actually been something totally different but the story decided to just happen and write itself.

It was a cold winter day and it began snowing. The sky was dark except for the white crystals falling down on you when you pulled the zipper of your coat a bit higher, having your arms tight around yourself. It must have been around 11pm and it was Christmas eve. You were wandering for hours alone a bit away from the town at a forest edge.

  
You had let this run through your head the whole time you walked around. Already had made a small box with all the ingredients to summon a crossroad demon, ready to make a deal.

 

You ran away on a late afternoon, away from the bunker, the only home you knew in years. Away from Sam and Dean, the two persons closest to a family you ever had.

But you screwed it up, you always screwed up.

 

You couldn't bear it anymore looking in their faces, the disappointment in their eyes. Of course they would never say something because they also always told you you're family.

But this time was bad, this time you almost got the three of you killed on the hunt just because your body refused to react and shoot the silver bullet in the damn werewolf.

 

Sam and Dean were worse than you. You only had a few harmless scratches and bruises. Dean on the other hand got thrown into a wall and Sam had some deep cuts on his back. And if Dean hadn't pulled himself together so fast again the werewolf would have killed you all.

 

But this time you knew you had to go. Go before you were the one who get one of them killed, or worse, both.

And you also knew that if you would just go, they would probably search for you or give themselves the fault for your leaving.

 

So you waited until they both went to their rooms and just ran away. The few things you own in a backpack, not leaving anything of your belonging, making sure you left no trace that you ever lived there.

 

The only way you see out of there without disappointing anyone anymore was making a deal.

Your soul for them forgetting that you even exist. You didn't even care how many years the demon would give you for that, you only wanted a fresh start, even if it would be a short one.

And you knew you wouldn't get many years because demons liked putting a high price on everything involving the Winchesters.

 

You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn't even noticed you already stood in the middle of the crossroad.

 

Taking a deep breath you bend down started digging a small hole in the middle of the road and put the box in it.

When you came up again you looked around, looking for the demon who you would make the deal with.

 

“Y/N?” a familiar voice chimed from behind you and you turned around seeing Crowley, not far away on the side of the road.

 

You knew Crowley through the brothers. First you didn't understood why they were making business with a demon, not to say the king of hell.

But you got to know Crowley over the time and started liking him, enjoying his company. He was always nice and charming to you and you were some sort of friends, even if you could easily imagine more with him

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked with his thick accent as he approached you until he stood directly in front of you...

 

“I could ask you the same Crowley. Thought as the king you didn't do the crossroad work anymore.” you decided to play the sassy one first.

 

“Well, sometimes I do and when I saw that you were the one who called for a deal I had to look what's going on before another idiotic crossroad minion do something that they would regret.” he explained, so calm and serious.

 

“Are we going to make a deal or are you here to talk me out of it?” you ask, not with sass or anything, you really wanted to know.

 

“Depends, why do you want to make a deal anyway? So eager to end up in hell with me?” he grinned at you, now it was his turn being the sassy one.

 

“My soul for a new start, Sam and Dean are going to forget about me, they'll never know I exist! I don't want them searching or worrying about me. I don't care how many years you give me just make it fair.” you confidently answered. You wanted this.

 

“You know about the consequences, right?” he asked with a cocked eyebrow and you nod.

 

“What happened that let you made this decision, you know what's going to happen to you so, what the hell happened? Why didn't you came earlier and directly to me?” he asked clearly confused.

 

“I don't know Crowley. I've screwed up, I always screw up and if I'm not going now I'll probably be the fault if one or both of the Winchesters die. I can't do this anymore, looking in their eyes hurt. They don't do it on purpose but I see that they don't know what to do anymore. Let me make this deal, I'm aware of what's going to happen and I love them too much to be the reason they get hurt.” you plead him.

 

“I have to say, even if I love making deals, I'm not comfortable with taking your soul. But... I offer you another deal. I let them forget about you but you're going to hell with me immediately. You're not selling your soul, you just go down there with me, I could use some help at my side. You can go away if you don't like it, you're not going to be my prisoner. Let's say, if you still wanna sell your soul in 5 years, we do it, but not today. What do you say?” he looked at you, waiting for an answer.

 

You didn't had to think about this twice. This was probably the best outcome you could have.

“Yes, we have a deal. I'm really glad now that you're the one who came for the deal.” you gave him a little smile.

 

“We still have to seal the deal kitten.” he said smirking at you.

 

Of course you knew how demons sealed their deal but in Crowleys case it absolutely didn't bothered you that you had to kiss him.

 

You laid your hands around his neck and stood on your tiptoes to kiss him. He had an arm around your waist and directly leaned in until your lips met. You closed your eyes and he cupped the back of your head. You two only broke apart when you needed air.

Your eyes slowly opened again and you looked directly in his, smiling at him.

 

You suddenly had some sort of inner peace, you felt safe with him, you felt home.

Crowley noticed the change in your mood too.

 

“Everything okay?” he asked, a bit concerned.

“More than okay, I finally feel happy, thanks to you!” you told him.

“Well then let's go to hell.” he said, squeezing you a bit with the arm that was still around you and snapped his finger.

  
You wanted a fresh start and here it was, and it was a happy new start you wouldn't regret.

 


End file.
